Dusted: Jet Star and the Kobra Kid
by ThroughTheStatic
Summary: On the way back from a supply run, Jet Star and Kobra Kid run into an Exterminator. Based off of Jet Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report.


A/N: Okay, so this is a oneshot that I wrote a while ago. It's based off of Jet Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report. And I know this idea has been done 64948579738 times before, but I don't care. So please enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

. . .

Dusted: Jet Star and the Kobra Kid

. . .

The summer sun of the

Californian desert beat down through the sunroof of the Trans-Am. It was now July of 2019, and Kobra Kid and Jet Star were currently in the old car on the way back from a supply pickup near the outskirts of Battery City, the control center of Better Living Industries. Better Living was the reason that there even had to be rebel groups, such as the Fabulous Killjoys, and the reason why these rebel groups had to steal supplies in the first place.

Better Living wanted perfection in the world and for everything to go according to plan and schedule. The Killjoys, however, wanted beauty in the world, and free will, something BL/ind was completely against, which was why the Killjoys were constantly on the run.

Even though Kobra Kid had been running with his friends from BL/ind since the end of 2012, he still wished the world would go back to the way it used to be. His friends and his brother shared the same view.

Party Poison, Kobra's brother and best friend, was the leader of the group of rebels. No matter how many times Party denied it, everyone still thought of him like that. Kobra's thoughts turned to his brother, and he now realized that he's never missed his brother as much as he did now.

Sure, the red-haired Killjoy was back at the diner with Fun Ghoul, Grace, and the Doc, but Kobra couldn't help but feel he wouldn't be seeing his brother again.

He sighed and returned to his previous action of watching the passing landscape through the dusty window of the battered muscle car.

"Hey, Jet?" Kobra asked the man driving the car down the long, straight highway.

"Yeah, Kob?" Jet Star, the brains of the rebel group known as the Fabulous Killjoys, replied. He kept his eyes locked on the road, keeping an eye out for any stray Dracs.

"Do you, uh, do you think we're gonna see them again?" Kobra tried to keep the uneasiness out of his voice, but after years of being around each other, Jet could easily pick it up.

He gave a quiet chuckle and with a sad smile turned his eyes toward the blonde man next to him. "So, you feel that too, huh? That something bad's gonna happen?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kobra knew that Jet could easily pick up on what a person was thinking, but he was still surprised when Jet actually knew exactly what Kobra was thinking.

"That's not important, Kob. What's important is that whatever happens, if anything happens at all, know that you're the best friend I could ever have asked for," The fluffy haired Killjoy told the younger man next to him.

Kobra was just about to voice his agreement when a flash of black caught his eye. "JET, LOOK OUT!"

Jet turned just in time to see the sleek black car blocking his path. He slammed his foot on the brakes and spun the steering wheel to the side, causing the car to skid to a halt, facing the opposite direction. He floored the gas and sped off in the opposite direction of the black car, checking in the rearview mirror every few seconds to make sure it wasn't the following them. It was, but Jet was a good five hundred feet ahead.

The speed of the Trans-Am increased rapidly.

_80 mph...90...100...110..._

Both men began to believe they'd actually escape the black car, which happened to belong to the Exterminator that had a score to settle with them. But right when they started to gain some hope, it was quickly lost when a light on the dashboard flicked on, signaling that the engine was overheated.

"Fuck," Kobra muttered. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of this one." He pulled his red ray gun out of the holster strapped to his thigh and switched it on, Jet copying his actions. "And Jet," he addressed the other man. "Everything you said before, about being the best friend you ever had, know that I feel the same way towards you."

"I never doubted it." Even in the grimmest situations, that fire never extinguished from Jet's eyes. "And remember Kobra, never let them take you alive," he said with a smirk, the sound of the approaching car becoming louder and louder.

Both men stepped out of the car, standing next to it and watching the Exterminator get closer and closer. Kobra clicked his gun, slowly bringing it out of his holster. He whipped around in time to see two white motorcycles making their way towards the Killjoys. Quick as a cobra, he shot both Dracs, the bikes flipping and rolling into the rocks on either side of the road.

"Nice shot," Jet noted.

"Thanks," Kobra smirked. The Exterminator stopped the car about fifty feet away from the Killjoys. He stepped out of the car, followed by three Scarecrows. His boots thudded heavily against the dusty road, his grey coat whipping in the wind. He smirked as he came to stand ten feet from the men.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Jet Star and Kobra Kid. How lovely to see you two again. However, I'm sorry to be informing you that this is the last time we will be meeting each other."

"That's nice. We won't have to see your ugly face again," Jet smirked back, fist bumping Kobra.

The Exterminator tutted. "So childish, Jet Star." He turned to his Scarecrows. "Get them."

The 'Crows rushed towards the Killjoys, who in turn fired their ray guns at the approaching enemy. Jet managed to shoot one in the thigh, sending it sprawling to the ground. The other two went towards Kobra, almost easily overpowering him. Kobra kicked and screamed obscurities at them, but the 'Crows held him tight. One pushed him down onto his stomach while the other handcuffed his hands behind his back. Kobra turned his head, the rocks from the road digging into his soft flesh.

The other 'Crow, along with the Exterminator, managed to get Jet down into the same predicament as Kobra. Jet attempted to throw the Exterminator off of him, earning him a kick in the side. Jet and Kobra were both hoisted up onto their knees by the hair, blindfolds being tied around their eyes.

Kobra felt the cool metal of a ray gun being pressed into the back of his skull. "Kobra Kid and Jet Star, otherwise known as Michael Way and Raymond Toro, you have committed numerous crimes against Better Living Industries. You have been accused of rebellion, vandalism, damage to government property, theft, murder, and disorderly conduct. The penalty is death. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you," Kobra spat.

"I asked a question," the Exterminator said, pushing his gun harder into Kobra's head, causing the man to wince. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Both men replied through clenched teeth.

The Exterminator cocked his gun, taking the safety off. "Any last words, Killjoy?"

"Yeah, actually," Kobra sneered. "BL/I will not last forever. You may have beaten us, but in no way have you won. As you lose more and more drones every day, we gain more Killjoys. It's only a matter of time before we take your city, too."

The Exterminator growled, pushing his gun against Kobra's head with all his might. He put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull when the blonde spoke up again.

"And Jet? See you in hell, bud," He winked.

The Exterminator pulled the trigger, the yellow flash belonging only to a ray gun signaling the death of Kobra Kid. The Killjoy's body fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. The Exterminator moved to Jet Star.

"How about you, Star? Any last words?"

"Nope," Jet's smirk stayed in place. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

The Exterminator pressed his gun against the curly-haired man's head and pulled the trigger, Jet Star's body following the path of Kobra Kid's.

"Come on, we're done here," the Exterminator said, turning from the murder scene and walking towards his car. As he sped away, rain began to fall, the bodies of two of the Zone's biggest heroes left alone and forgotten.

It wasn't until a day later when Poison and Ghoul found them, taking them back to their diner hideout.

. . .

"_Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica and, uh, got themselves ghosted- dusted out on Route Guano. It's time to hit the red lines and up-thrust the volume out there. Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. Here is the traffic..."_

. . .

As the sun was setting on that same day, battles between good and evil raged all across the zones. But for the Fabulous Killjoys-or what was left of them- it was a very solemn evening.

They'd just buried two of their best friends- two of their _brothers._ Two more lives lost to Better Living. Two more shadows to forever roam the desert. They buried them right behind the diner, a wooden cross made out of sticks they'd found lying around marking the men's grave.

Poison was sure he'd never seen Doctor Death Defying cry, but in that moment, he could've sworn he saw tears in the man's eyes. Grace was a different story. She was in Party's arms, clinging to his chest and crying her eyes out into his jacket, every minute of two a loud sob sounding from her. Jet and Kobra had been like older brothers to her. The poor girl was only ten. She was too young for this. As for Ghoul and Poison, tears were slowly making their way down their cheeks.

"I guess it's just us now," Poison sighed.

"To the end," Ghoul sniffed softly.

The four Killjoys turned from their friends' graves, the sun finally disappearing behind the horizon.

_Here lies Jet Star and Kobra Kid- two of the Zone's most incredible Killjoys and the world's best friends. So long and goodnight, brothers._

…

**You will never understand how hard this was for me to write, okay. I hate killing off characters. I'm no Steven Moffat. This is difficult shit. –sobs- I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
